


A Place Downtown

by Pbroken



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Argument leads to sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, One of My Favorites, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbroken/pseuds/Pbroken
Summary: Bella goes clubbing every Saturday night to forget about her hot, but mean boss, the CEO of Cullen Advertising, Edward Cullen. What happens when she drunk dials her boss and what does Edward really think of Bella? Dirty Edward AU/AH Two-Shot Reviews are greatly appreciated
Kudos: 11





	1. Turn Me On

**Chapter 1  
**

**Turn Me On**

**BPOV**

I apply a layer of thick black eye liner to the bottom of my dark brown, doe eyes as I lean over my bathroom sink to see into the mirror. I live in a studio apartment so technically, it's not really a "bathroom", but the frosted IKEA walls that surround my bathtub, sink, and toilet do make it feel that way. Whatever, this place is a mansion in New York City standards, and not having actual walls doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I love living here, in this apartment, in the city in general, especially on Saturday night, and not just because I get to go clubbing at the Hole in the Wall. No, the best part about Saturday night is I know I don't have to work tomorrow. Tonight and tomorrow, I can be myself without judgment. I don't have to worry about wearing a skirt to my knees because my boss deems that length appropriate. My wavy, chocolate brown hair that I normally spend an hour messing with to get it to stay in a bun can remain down, in all its, so the boss says, "unprofessional" glory. I don't have to get that prick coffee, or run around town to pick up his dry-cleaning, or work my ass off trying to do something that will make him say, 'Good job, Bella.' or even 'Not the worst job ever, Bella.'

"Pfft…like that's ever going to happen," I tell myself.

In the past 11 months that I've worked for him, he hasn't said one nice thing to me. It's always, 'this coffee is too cold, Bella,' or 'that skirt is too short,' or 'your hair's falling out of your bun, fix it.' Although, to be fair, he hasn't said anything nice to anyone.

When he hired me, I thought Edward Cullen was the hottest man I had ever seen, okay, so he's still the hottest man I've ever seen, but I know the personality behind the gorgeous face now. The fact that he's always negative, combative, or down right dismissive, makes it hard to see anything nice in him, no matter how hot he is. I groan in irritation because my body thinks otherwise. Just the thought of one of his dismissing nods makes my nipples hard. Stupid body, it's hell bent on betraying me, it has been since I first saw him. Okay, so in my body's defense, I never would have pegged him for a complete dick at first sight, it was after the interview that I was able to make that observation. I remember that day all too well. I was incredibly nervous and I only managed to keep my cool because I had to.

There I was, 23 years old, with no job, money running low. I was a graduate already one year out of the University of Washington's business program, and I had a chance at a job with Cullen Advertising in New York City. Granted, Carlisle Cullen, the new resident doctor in my childhood town, got me the interview and I wasn't really given a choice. When he told my parents that his son was one of the world's youngest marketing CEOs at only 25 with headquarters in New York, they asked if he could contact him about hiring me. I wasn't happy when I found out. I knew my parents were just proud of me, but I was set on paving my own way, I didn't want help. That's the whole reason why my ex, Peter, and I went our separate ways after school. Wanted or not, when I was handed the opportunity, I had no choice. The interview was already set, it was too late for me to protest. I could have not shown up, I thought about it, except that would have been rude and with the lease almost up on my apartment it was enough to make me sick with anxiety. I wanted to stay in New York and in order to stay; I had to get the job.

_I leaned forward, bracing myself on the sink to try to get a handle on my churning stomach. My mouth tasted like stomach acid and the cornflakes I had for breakfast, it was not delicious the second time around. Reaching into my purse, I pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash and rinsed until I could smell nothing but spearmint. Much better or so I thought. Lifting my head, I noticed my lipstick was nonexistent and my eyeliner on my right eye was smeared, making my eyes appear lopsided. I felt the panic in me rise and I took a deep breath._

" _It's just an interview, Bella," I told my mirror self, dabbing a bit of water on my face to remove the stray eyeliner, being extra careful not to destroy the rest of my make-up. I didn't want my hours of work that morning to go to waste._

_After reapplying the liner and pink lipstick, I stepped back to take another long look in the mirror, checking my make-up for any more flaws, and making sure my hair was still perfectly curled to curve around my oval, almost heart-shaped, face. With cautious hands, I smoothed my clothes. I'd spent days picking out the right outfit for my ivory skin tone, finally deciding on my nicest black pencil skirt, it clung to my body and ended between mid thigh and my knees. I coupled it with a long sleeve, blue, button-up blouse, and short blue heels. My reflection gave the impression that I knew what I was doing, that I was savvy in business and brilliant, but inside, inside I felt like a frightened child. I wanted to run back to Forks, WA, back to my simple life and my parents. Not for the first time, I considered what that would be like. Mom and dad would be ecstatic; I'd get a job at some place like J. Jenks car dealership and probably run his marketing department. Then, after my big career dreams had been thoroughly squashed out, I'd settle for a small town boy with small town dreams like Mike Newton, who worked at his father's sporting goods and outdoor supplies store, or Jacob Black, my dad's best friend's son who owned a car repair shop._

_I shook my head. I would never be able to live with myself if I gave up and ran home. I'd always known that I wanted a great career in New York City, the city that never sleeps, the big apple...I was far too close to turn around and run away. Peering at my cell phone, I noted the time; my interview was in 15 minutes. That was all right though; it's not as if I wasn't already in the building. I'd arrived close to 20 minutes earlier. Grabbing my purse, I took one more peek in the mirror and walked out into the hall, towards the elevator. The distinct click of my heels on the tile floor only made my heart pound more furiously into my chest. I tried to tell myself again that it was just an interview, just a job, but it wasn't, this was my life on the line._

_With my nerves growing worse by the minute, I stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the floor that I was told to go to, 52, the very last button. I was alone as the doors started to close, ready to have a small breakdown when they shut; I never got the chance. A hand attached to a cell phone reached through the one-foot gap between the steel, a masculine, sturdy hand. My heart gave a start at the sight of it and I became a bit hazy as the doors opened. The man before me was a god in a black suit and black tie, tall and tone, his body proportioned impeccably well. He placed the cell phone to his rugged jaw with one hand while holding a suitcase in his other as his eyes traveled up from the floor and locked onto mine. Oh, sweet baby Jesus...His eyes were green, so vibrantly green that it seemed impossible anyone could have such eyes. I thought I was a fan of blue eyes before, but these made me forget all about Peter and his ocean blues, these were mesmerizing, body melting. I stared, unable to look away, as a strand of unruly bronze hair fell in front of his face and my eyes drifted to the insanely stunning mess of hair atop his head. It twisted and curled every which way, a mixture of red, gold, and brown. It looked soft and I wanted to touch it, run my fingers through it. My thighs quivered, my lady parts screamed, and I immediately turned bright red at the dirty thoughts flashing into my brain- sweaty hands groping flesh, whispers, screams, and shouts of pleasure. A tiny smirk curved up his smooth, evenly shaped lips. We hovered in limbo for a second or two, me staring dumbly at him and him looking appreciative and maybe a little smug, until a shrill, womanly, voice on the phone broke the tension._

" _But I want to work things out. Don't you love me?"_

_He walked into the elevator with a sigh, talking quickly and angrily into his phone._

" _No, Tanya, I don't, and I'm beginning to realize that I never did. You're manipulative, psychotic, and pretty much an all around bitch. Our relationship was all about you taking and taking and taking, and never giving a thing in return. Now stop calling me, coming to my house, e-mailing me, texting me, and get it through your artificially dyed, brain-dead head, we're done and have been for months. If you contact me again, I'm calling the police."_

_He ended the call abruptly and I pretended to look away to spare him any embarrassment, but he seemed fine in my peripheral vision, smiling pleasantly. His long, far too sensual, finger reached to press the number 52 button. When he noticed the button was lit, his lips pursed suddenly. I guess he forgot I was in the elevator._

" _It's alright. We all have our past relationship issues," I tried to speak to him comfortingly, in a reassuring way that made him feel better, and found myself spilling my own secrets with ease. "My ex won't take no for an answer either. He still sends me flowers as if it's going to send me running back to Seattle and crawling to his side so I can ride on the coattails of his success. He doesn't understand that I'm better than that. I'm good enough that I can make a name for myself without help, especially without that kind of help, having the title of so-and-so's girlfriend to push me up the ladder. I'm not some hoe out to sleep my way to the top. He doesn't get that."_

_The elevator started to move and his attention snapped to me, his eyes were cold, his face a blank mask of emotion._

" _Is that really something that you should be telling your possible future employer, Ms. Swan? Besides, I happen to have gotten a certain call from my father to get you here in the first place. It makes you sound quite hypocritical, don't you think?"_

_A lump rose in my throat. Oh, fuck, no! Damn it! I saw it then, the perfect angle of his chin, the shape of his nose. He didn't have the blonde hair and blue eyes that I saw on his father the last time I visited Forks, but Carlisle's other features were so obvious. How did I not see them?_

" _I-, uh, I didn't know who I was talking to, Sir," I murmured nervously, choking back the lump in my throat._

" _Ah, I see." Edward declared emotionless, staring down at his watch. "Well, in the spirit of granting my father's_ _ **demand**_ _to interview you, you have until the doors open to convince me that you are not two-faced like my ex. If you can, you get a job."_

_I tried to find something to say, praying that I could save this. The elevator climbed floors with rapid speed, we were already passing floor 45, and we'd be there in moments. I blurted out my words._

" _My parents bragged to your father and it was too late to back out when they told me about this interview and if you don't hire me, I still won't go back to my ex. I'd rather work at a car dealership in Forks then get back together with him, even if he is the founder and owner of Lincoln Insurance. Peter won't hire me unless I go back to being his girlfriend and I have more respect for myself than to be some guy's trophy."_

_The doors slid open and he turned to me._

" _So your ex was Peter Lincoln?"_

_I nodded my head, hating the fact that he knew exactly who Peter was, and the fame he had gained, all because his daddy bought him an insurance company. He sighed loudly._

" _You're hired…not as my marketing manager, but as my assistant."_

" _That's great." I replied, my attitude changing abruptly from joy to confusion as the rest of his words sank in. "Wait, assistant?"_

_His eyes took on a stern gaze._

" _I thought you were adamant about earning your own way. Is that not what you just said?"_

" _Yes, Sir," I answered automatically._

" _Well, than you need to start at the bottom. In a year, if you last that long, I'll consider promoting you. Now, do you want the job or not?"_

_I gave a nod. If he had offered a job in the mailroom, I would have taken it. I had no qualms with proving myself. In fact, I rather preferred it, this way no one could say I didn't earn the job._

" _Alright, be here tomorrow morning at 7am with a longer skirt and put your hair up. Absolutely, do not forget my coffee, I like it black."_

_He stepped out into the hall without another word, shaking his head in annoyance with an angry look on his face._

"What an asshole," I murmur to myself at the memory.

It's not that I don't get it, I do, he wants me to work for my position, but that doesn't mean he has to be a jerk all the time- running me on ridiculous errands, criticizing me, or ignoring me all together. He doesn't ignore his other employees, he also doesn't yell at me either though. I can practically see the scrunched up look on his face, the pained expression he makes every time he says something to me, as if he has to control himself, fight back how truly angry he is. I've seen him blow up before on employees like Aro Volturi, Jane Stanley, and Marcus Wade, and he didn't make an effort to hold in his rage at them so I guess I should consider myself lucky, but I don't. It annoys me. It makes me thinks that he hates me and he holds back because if he fires me he'll have to explain that to his father, who adores me.

Carlisle comes to town every few months, and when we cross paths, we chat like old friends. He even offered to buy me coffee. I declined of course; I hate when people buy me things. Truth be told, he kept trying to coerce me into it, and I almost blew up on him. Thankfully, Edward cut in and dragged his father into his office for a meeting. They were in there for almost an hour that visit. I really admire that about Edward actually; he greatly values his father's opinion. That's why Carlisle visits so often. I groan, wondering why I'm even thinking about Edward. It's Saturday night, I shouldn't be thinking about work.

With an expert hand, I brush some metallic blue eye shadow on before dusting glitter over it. I look like a pimp or a freak, but for where I'm going, that's perfect. A laugh falls from my lip-gloss covered lips and I lean back to admire my finished look.

"Not bad," I conclude when I take in my eyes looking fuck hot with the blue shadow and glitter.

After giving my wild hair a toss, I shift my strapless black lace bra under my sheer, skin-tight, blue halter-top and smooth down my black mini skirt. My phone goes off and I smile brightly, pushing the frosted sliding door to the bathroom aside as I rush to answer it. I already know who it is. I pick it up off the bed and press the answer button.

"Hey, Rosie!" I say into the phone while putting on my blue, fuck-me pumps. I groan. I haven't been fucked in ages, not since I was hired at Cullen Advertising last year. I'm always too busy working to find the right guy and I don't fuck random strangers, it's not my style.

"Hey, bitch, hurry up, the cab is waiting," she replies and hangs up.

I find my way to the curb out front in minutes with my blue clutch purse in hand. I see the cab and grin widely at Rose; she always looks like a fucking super model. Her long blonde hair is curled in big, loose curls, falling to her mid back and her eyes; they're a beautiful, sharp ice blue, and intimidating as fuck. When I first moved in down the hall from her, I was scared shitless of her, but I cracked a joke in the lobby once about her wearing clear stripper heels to get the mail, and ever since, we've been attached at the hip.

"What corner are you working tonight?" I joke with her and she smiles, the gesture reaching all the way to her eyes surrounded in smoky gray eye shadow and red glitter.

We both know I'm kidding, although we do look like we could be hookers, but we're going to Hole in the Wall so the less clothes, the better. I'm just glad that it's the middle of July or we'd both be freezing right now. She's dressed in a curve-hugging, see-through, black, spaghetti strap dress that reaches to the edge of her ass. I can clearly see her red bra and garter set underneath. She's dressed to kill. Hell, I'm sure she could kill something with those red stilettos. I'd never wear heels that high.

"Why, you want to work it with me?" She replies, pulling me into the cab.

The drive is short, and the cabbie keeps looking back at us in the mirror, Rose winks at me.

"No, Rosie," I warn her.

She places her hand on my thigh and moves in slowly towards the hem of my skirt, her fingers caressing my skin feels so good that I can't think straight. Before I can unscramble my mind enough to protest, she leans in and presses her lips to mine. She tastes like cherry chapstick and bubblegum. Her tongue twirls with mine and I moan lightly as her fingers rub my inner thigh, moving closer and closer to my pussy. It makes me feel high on lust, even if I'm not all that into girls. We fucked once when we were really tanked and discovered that we both couldn't live without the cock. Still, I won't deny that it feels fantastic to have her talented fingers so close to my lace panties and they're getting wetter by the second. When the cabbie parks, letting out a groan, I try to reign myself in enough to stop her, but there's no controlling her when I can't even breathe right. Rose takes her hand free from my thigh and while I'm half-dazed, she smacks the privacy window and screams at him.

"Pervert!"

He freaks out, putting his hands up in defeat. I know without even looking where one of those hands was a moment ago…gross. Rose storms out of the cab, appearing outraged as she pulls me along with her. The cabbie drives off, squealing the tires as he goes.

"Nothing better than a free cab ride, huh, Bella?" She grins

"You really shouldn't do that," I murmur in disagreement, dirty thoughts of her head between my thighs making the statement sound less than angry.

"Yeah, yeah! You need to get laid," Rose laughs, wrapping her arm around my waist as we walk to the front of the club, bypassing the line. The bouncer lets us in without question and I feel my stomach bubble with insecurity at cutting in line. I wish Rose had let us wait in line like everyone else. "You know I'm always willing to lend a hand if you need it."

She smiles at me and I shake my head, pushing the images away of her and me that drunken night we had sex. I enjoyed it, but I would never ask her to do that for me. I can't stand favors. Not to mention I would feel like I'd need to reciprocate no matter what she said about it. That reminds me, I make a note in my phone to call the cab company to pay our fare tomorrow and report that cabbie.

"No, I'm still hoping for the cock prince to come along and save the pussy in distress," I chuckle, trying to make light of the situation. I don't want to hurt her feelings.

We check our bags in at the front, place our phones in our bras, and get our wristbands to enter the club. We won't need money; we have a running tab that I secretly pay every month. Rose has no problem with strangers buying us drinks, but I do. She says that it's not as if we ask guys to pay for us. Regardless, I don't want anybody buying me anything. I'll feel like I owe them something. It's loud when we walk in, so loud that I forget how to think, perfect, it's just what I need. The room is bathed in ultraviolet light, pulsating with noise and smelling heavily of sex. I take a glance at the dance floor and notice there are already some people dancing in their underwear. It's not even 9:30 yet, but it's not very surprising. Most people arrive and take one look at the glitter and paint and they lose their shit, throwing their clothes off as fast as they can. It's quite funny to watch actually. In my case, I need a few shots before my clothes come all the way off.

Rose navigates us to the bar and lifts me onto the counter, pulling my shirt up to expose my stomach and bra. It's like fucking magic, a burly man slams down money and the bartender, a sweet pixie girl named Alice, who's covered in glitter and dressed in fairy wings with spiky black hair and aqua eyes, slyly slides the money back to him while giving me a wink and pouring tequila into my navel. Rose is distracted, placing a lime in my mouth and sprinkling some salt on my cleavage. Her head dips between my tits and I can feel her tongue glide along the valley there. My breath hitches in my throat, flashes of her tongue there for other reasons coming to mind. Following the same path as my memories, her tongue trails down my body, but stops at my stomach so she can suck the liquor from my navel, and I'm dazzled by the way her tongue dips in as she slurps, purring in contentment. Without intending to, I moan loudly. Rose just smiles, lifting her head from my stomach to bite into the lime, kissing me in the process. The burly man howls appreciatively. When Rose pulls back with the lime between her teeth, Alice tips a shot of whiskey into my mouth. I swallow the alcohol with a hum of approval, shaking my head at the bitter taste.

"Thanks, Alice!" I scream over the music, she smiles.

I absolutely adore that girl, she always remembers exactly what we like to drink, and she's great with the secret tab thing. She looked at me funny the first time I asked her to do it, but she's done it without complaint. One of these days, if that dick ever gives me my promotion, I'm going to tip her big.

Rose helps me off the counter and strikes up a conversation with the burly man with the short brown hair, hazel eyes, and dimples.

"Another?" Alice asks, tipping the whiskey in my direction. I know I should probably take it slow, but it's been a rough week. The thought of Edward's temper tantrum this morning alone makes my decision for me. A couple drinks are good for getting rid of my stress.

"Definitely!" I holler and she pours a shot into a glass. I down it quickly, ignoring the horrible flavor, wondering if Edward would benefit from a few drinks. I'm not sure what exactly causes his attitude, but I'm sure his stress level only contributes to the issue.

I signal for Alice to fill my glass again and she raises an eyebrow at me as if to ask, 'Are you sure?' I nod, answering her silent question before tipping back the drink that she pours me.

She refills the glass again, and I swirl the caramel colored liquid, eyeing the club around me as I try to think about anything other than Edward, which of course makes me think more about Edward.

Why is it that he pisses me off so much yet my thoughts always wander to him? I can't seem to hate him, at least not like I should or want to. Perhaps it's because he's undeniably attractive. My nipples stiffen, and my stomach flips as I recall that smile in the elevator. How can a man who's that handsome and smart with a smile that makes my knees weak be so cruel and dismissive anyway? More so, how in the hell does he still manage to turn me on despite how mean he is to me? Whatever…maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment. My head swims a little and I giggle, my thoughts getting hazy. I look again at the dance floor, now crowded with men in boxers and women in lingerie, splattered in body paint and glitter.

I pull my shirt off and tug myself out of my mini skirt, tossing it to Rose with a grin. She'll take it to the check in for me. I gulp my last glass of whiskey and make my way to the dance floor in my black lace bra, panties, and heels. As a new song begins, I join the cheering crowd and glitter drops from the ceiling. Who cares if my boss hates me? Tonight, I don't give a fuck!

* * *

A pulsating headache wakes me out of a dead sleep, echoing in my ears with a thudding that seems unfeasibly loud, and I roll over with a groan in the dark. I feel like I've been hit with a semi-truck. I'm not all that sure how I got home or when, all I want is to fall back asleep. With a whimper, I curl into my soft blanket and bury my head into the pillow, breathing in the smell of…wait a minute. I take another sniff of the pillow I have my face in and realize that it smells nothing like the freesia scented laundry soap I use or my peach body wash. The scent is familiar, kind of like honey and sandalwood. His gorgeous face with his perfect smile pops into my head. Why does my pillow smell like Edward? I open my eyes and sit up with a gasp, my head pounding with a newfound vigor. Oh, holy fuck…this is not my house.


	2. Take It Off

**Chapter 2**

**Take It Off**

**EPOV**

I'm pulling a Chinese take-out container from my fridge when I hear my phone go off again.

"UGH!" I growl at it in anger, sitting there on the counter with its stupid screen flashing.

It's always ringing, day and night. It's Saturday night for fucks sake! Doesn't anybody have a life outside of work anymore? I ignore the incessant noise and place the container in the microwave. As I set the timer, I catch a glimpse of myself in the reflective plastic.

A day's worth of stubble adorns my chin and there are purple bags under my eyes. I look like hell and I feel like it too. I bitch about all those people who don't have lives, but I'm as bad as they are. I try to think about the last time I went out on a Saturday night. I can't remember. I think it was while I was dating Tanya…just thinking her name makes me want to hurl. Breaking up with her was by far the best decision I've ever made, even if it's made me lonelier than ever. I've lived in New York for almost 7 years and I still have no friends, co-workers, yes, business associates, yes, but no friends. When I dated Tanya, I hung out with her friends, Victoria, James, and Laurent. I never was close with any of them. Victoria always stared at me like I was a cut of prime rib, and Laurent and James spent their time either kissing my ass or staring, slack-jawed, at Tanya. I'm pretty sure she cheated on me with them. I shrug and the microwave dings as I grab a fork. I wouldn't be surprised if Tanya cheated on me with half of New York. She hid her true nature well, but not well enough. Next time, she'll probably think twice about fucking her boyfriend's employees on company property, or at least not fucking on her boyfriend's desk. I'm so glad I always wore a condom with her and I was clean when I was tested shortly after kicking her to the curb.

If that bitch had given me an STD, she would have had to go a lot farther than out of state to get a new job. I could have easily found connections to make certain no one in the country would hire her. I was nice enough not to do that. I didn't feel it necessary to ruin her whole career over our break up, she was crazy, but also a decent assistant...nowhere near as good as Bella though.

I frown while bringing a bite of mandarin chicken to my mouth. I feel horrible for what I've done to her. She's smarter and worth more than the position I offered her, I knew that from the moment she opened her mouth. I just-, I couldn't help myself. When I saw her in that elevator, I was blown away- her face, her body, her hair, it was all too much for me. She was beautiful, breath taking even. It had been a long time since I'd been so taken back by a woman and I tried to play it cool, smiling at the model-worthy vixen, but when I saw that button lit up for my floor, I realized who she was. It occurred to me that if I gave her the job as marketing manager, I would never see her. It was a traveling position; she would be gone all the time. I felt desperation in me the likes of which I had never known. Just seeing her, smelling the scent of her perfume, was making me feel more alive than I'd felt in ages.

In that elevator, I made a rash decision and I've been stuck with it ever since. She gave me the perfect opportunity to deny her a great job that she was more than qualified for, to keep her beauty close and all to myself, and I took it. To top it all off, I've been cruel to her for the past 11 months, unable to admire her the way I wish I could. I can't even praise her for all the amazing work she's done because I know that if I start I won't be able to stop and I don't praise my other employees. I can't give her any preferential treatment or she might figure out that I hired her not for her skill or education or wit, but because my cock pulsed at the sight of her. She'd hate me. Well, she might hate me anyway, but at least this way she'll continue working for me and I can see her everyday. Peter Lincoln was a moron for thinking that she'd be comfortable getting a job that was based mostly on her beauty and status. Bella's not that kind of woman; she doesn't like gifts, or favors, or help. My dad offered to buy her some coffee one time, a request on my behalf so he could finally realize exactly what I've been trying to tell him about her, and she practically had a fit refusing him. She'd go to the ends of the Earth to not let someone do something for her. It was pure dumb luck that she couldn't refuse our initial interview.

It kills me to criticize her minuscule flaws as I do my other employees and I definitely don't like ignoring her, something I only do with her. Although, it's better that way, if I don't ignore her, I'll find myself staring. I even gave her those ridiculous demands about her hair and clothes in an effort to force myself to concentrate on my job. That didn't work very well. Bella could wear a paper bag and I'd probably still come home with a stiff cock every night and to fantasies of fucking her until she screams. That's why I send her on errands most of the time- to the dry cleaners, to the grocery store, to get me coffee, anywhere that gives me an excuse to get her out of the office so I don't rip off her clothes and pound into her. Or worse, crumble to the floor at her feet and beg her to love me as I love her.

Upon finally admitting the truth to myself, I let out a sigh. Yes, I love her. I fell for her beauty in the beginning, but I've fallen harder for her as the months have passed. She's hard working, honest, smart, and kind no matter how terrible I am. She's so determined to gain a promotion on her own worth though. If I were to give it to her without waiting the year, she would be suspicious and even more suspicious when I asked her on a date. The job I want to give her is waiting though, waiting for this final month to pass. She's certainly earned the Executive Director position, without a doubt, and the corner office down the hall. Unfortunately, I don't know if the fact that I haven't given her the slightest bit of special treatment will make her forgive me for the way I've acted when she's sitting in that new office and I beg her to go out with me. I'm not sure if she'll be able to see me as more than a massive douche. I won't blame her a bit if she can't. I'll just have to live with my mistake at that point.

My phone rings for the billionth time as I lift the fork for another bite and my anger tips over the boiling point. I grab the phone, intending to give the person on the other end of the line a piece of my mind, the name on the screen stops me dead in my tracks, it's Bella. I check the clock; it's almost midnight already. Why is she calling me on a Saturday night anyway? Placing my food on the counter, I press the answer button and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD!" She yells out my name exuberantly and there's music blaring in the background, wherever she is, it's fucking loud.

"Why are you calling so late?" I shout, the slightest edge of worry in my voice.

"Why do you hate me?" She slurs her words and I realize what's going on, Bella Swan is drunk dialing. Jesus Christ…how am I supposed to deal with this?

"Have you been drinking?" I ask in defeat after a few moments of silence on my end, purposely avoiding her question.

Now is not the time to give her the answer of why actually, Bella, I'm crazy in love with you, but I've been treating you like shit because I hired you for all the wrong reasons and I knew if I told you, you'd freak out and probably despise me.

"Maybe," she declares, dragging out the word and ending it with a giggle.

Shit, what do I do, what do I do? I can't just hang up, not until I know she's okay.

"Nice ass!" I hear some guy in the background and Bella howls.

"Hey! No touchy!"

My temper flares, a growl building in my chest.

"Where are you, Bella?" I ask her, trying my best to keep my tone even, professional. I'm too busy seeing red to know if I'm succeeding.

"Hole in the Wall!" There's a cheer from the people around her and she laughs.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Mm…" she hums and answers with a slur. "Lots!"

I hear the volume of noise die down, and she breathes heavy into the phone, her voice echoing as if she's in a bathroom.

"Is anybody with you?"

"No, Rosie left with burly man," she murmurs.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?" I ask.

Truthfully, I'm dying to run to her rescue. I'm not sure she would take that well, but I don't like this. I don't like that she's alone in a club with no way home, she doesn't have a car, and she's clearly had her fair share of drinks.

"Nope…I'm good," she says, except she's not.

The sound of her vomiting is enough to send me rushing to my room. I know she's not sick, just really drunk. That doesn't stop me. She could pass out or some guy could take advantage of her and I'd never be able to forgive myself. I dig through my drawers until I come across a pair of jeans and a black tee. I'm dressed in seconds, wiggling into a pair of shoes on my way to the door.

"I'm coming to get you," I tell her, reaching for my keys and wallet. "Just stay where you are, okay? Don't go anywhere."

She groans in agreement and I know I should hang up the phone. Everyone deserves some privacy while they're puking their guts out. Hanging up is just easier said than done. I want some assurance that she's alive and safe. I make my way to the parking garage as I listen in on probably the grossest, but most comforting sound in the world. I'm climbing into my Aston Martin when she stops vomiting and starts to talk, babbling under her breath.

"You have pretty eyes…so green, how are they so green?"

I can feel the tips of my ears burn hot with embarrassment as I turn the key in the ignition. I'm positive that I should hang up now, I know where the club is and it will only take me a few minutes to get there, but once again, I can't. I'm curious if she'll keep talking, what she'll say. I'm such a creep. I've never done anything except treat her like crap, and now I'm listening in on her drunken ramblings instead of ending the call like I know I should. This woman makes me insane.

I click the speakerphone button on my phone as I shift the car into gear. Sadly, while I drive the five blocks to her location she doesn't say anything.

As I pull up in front of the club, I notice that there's no line, most anyone who wanted to get into the club is already inside. I don't have time to look for a place to park so I park my car in a no parking zone on the street in front and regretfully, end the call with Bella, sliding my phone into my pocket. My mind races with a dozen reasons for why I shouldn't go in; my concern for Bella overrides them all. I hop out of the car and jog up to the door. The bouncer stops me from entering by placing a hand on my chest, pushing me back a foot or so as he points to my car.

"You can't park there, boy!"

"Yeah, I can," I tell him, reaching into my pocket to pull out my wallet. This is why I keep big bills. I slap a grand into his hand and his attitude changes promptly, he steps to the side so I can enter. "That's what I thought."

I'm shocked for a moment when I walk in and discover that the things they say about this place are true. I can't believe these people are dancing in their underwear. I make my way through the crowd of people, getting groped and grabbed in places that I definitely don't appreciate until I find myself at the bathroom door. Shit…I can't go into the girl's bathroom. I look around, no one's watching. Fuck it! I throw the door open and a few girls in front of the mirror look at me funny.

"I'm looking for-"

"Edward?" Her voice echoes out of the stall to my right and I nod at the girls, they go back to applying their make-up or whatever the hell girls do while standing in front of a mirror in a night club after midnight.

I open the door to the stall and my cock hardens at the view of Bella sitting on the floor, clutching her cell phone in nothing more than skimpy lingerie. With a groan, I ignore the tightening of my jeans. How is it that I can get hard even though I know she finished puking less than 10 minutes ago? Well, she doesn't have any on her or anything…Jeez, what the fuck is wrong with me?

"What are you doing here?" Bella mumbles, her eyes drifting open and closed.

"You called me, drunkie," I roll my eyes at her. "I'm taking you-"

I stop myself mid-sentence. Where am I taking her? I don't know where she lives. I start to ask her, but her head's tilted back against the stall now, she's asleep, snoring actually. It's kind of cute…Hm, I guess I could take her to my place. I lean down to lift her up with one arm behind her knees and the other on her back, trying not to jostle her too much. She curls into me, wiping her blue eye shadow onto my shirt while making the sweetest murmuring noises. My heart jumps in my chest and my cock pulses as if it's in a vice grip. Bella is going to be the death of me.

* * *

The condo is silent, Bella's asleep in my bed, one of my t-shirts pulled on over her bra and underwear, and I'm lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I just had the worst experience ever, cleaning up vomit off leather interior and not my own vomit either. There was nothing attractive about that. Seriously, if I didn't love the girl, I would have killed her. Instead, I helped her rinse out her mouth with some Listerine and placed her in my bed before heading down with a bucket and rag to wash out my beautiful car.

I look over at the clock, it's past 3 o'clock in the morning now, and I can't sleep, despite the fact that I'm exhausted. My thoughts keep wandering to the woman in my bed. I wonder if it would be too creepy for me to watch her sleep…yeah, probably. Rolling over on the couch, I try to get into a position that's comfortable. It's not easy. I hate sleeping on furniture that's meant for sitting on. My straining cock presses uncomfortably into the back of the couch and I hiss, trying to take deep breaths to force the issue away, it doesn't do me any good. I've been rock solid for hours. Desperate times call for desperate measures. With a quick peek in the direction of my bedroom, I let out a sigh of frustration, sliding my hand under the waistband of my sweats and boxers, clasping my hand around myself. A sound catches my attention, a soft noise that's nearly inaudible like a gasp, and I sit up rapidly, yanking my hand free.

I hear feet running along the hardwood floor of the hall and it sends my heart racing. Shit! I thought she'd sleep longer, that I would have more time to think of what to say to her. She's only been in there for 2 hours as it is, enough time for me to wash my car, clean up, and change into my sweat pants and a wife beater. When she emerges out of the darkness, face appearing confused, I force back the fear rising in me while attempting to keep my cock under control. The last thing I need right now is for her to notice my raging hard on.

"What am I doing here?" Bella asks, looking directly at me and then, down at herself. "And why am I wearing your shirt?"

Fuck me…My eyes wander to the hem of the shirt in question, resting on her upper thighs. Question, Edward! Answer the question! Reaching up, I run a hand along the back of my neck nervously, moving my gaze to her face.

"You-, uh-, you were drunk and you called me from a club. I came to get you. As for the shirt, you weren't wearing much and I thought you'd be more comfortable in it."

Her eyebrows furrow and she massages her temples with her hands.

"Okay…I still don't understand. I guess I'm trying to figure out _why_ you would come to get me," she says with her tone a bit more harsh.

"Because," I reply defensively, continuing before she can retort. "What's with the third degree? You were drunk and you said you were alone and I-, I'm not the devil, you know. I have a heart."

"Whatever," she sighs, dropping her hands. "Thank you, I guess. Now could you just tell me where my phone, my clothes, and my purse are please so I can go home?"

"Go home? It's 3 o'clock in the morning, Bella."

"So?" She scoffs and winces, reaching for her forehead.

I get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen to grab some Tylenol from a cabinet, but when I walk over and try to hand them to her, she won't take them.

"No, I have some in my purse. Where is it?"

"I don't have it, Bella. It's at the club where you left it. All you had with you was your cell phone and I'm not giving it to you until you take the damn pills and go lie down. I can take you home in the morning."

I reach out my hand with the pills for her and she shakes her head, my patience is lost. She's acting like a damn child.

"Damn it, Bella, I didn't fucking clean your vomit out of my car for you to be an ungrateful twit! I get it, you hate me, and you don't like taking anything from anyone. However, you're going to have to step the fuck off your high horse for tonight to take the fucking medicine and go back to sleep because I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Ugh! Fine," she counters, grabbing the Tylenol out of my hand roughly, her skin brushing against mine. My mind goes blank at her touch, my anger disappearing instantly. She tips her head back and dry swallows the pills, glaring at me. "And I don't hate you…although, trust me, I wish I could considering that you hate me, at least your yelling at me now and not hiding it."

"What?" I question her, bewildered. "You want me to yell at you?"

"You yell at everyone else you hate!" She shouts, throwing her hands up. "Just because your dad likes me doesn't mean you have to try and be nice to me. It's not as if I'm going to tell on you! You're my boss for fuck sake. If you hate me, you hate me!"

She's standing only a foot away from me, so close that I can smell the mint on her breath, the warm scent of her body like peaches and summertime. I can't stop staring at her mouth, her face. Most of her make-up has been rubbed off by sleep, but what remains simply enhances her own natural beauty, making her soft pink lips scream for my attention.

"Will you please stop saying I hate you?" I plead with her, swiping my hand through my hair and tugging at the strands, attempting to keep my feelings at bay because I'm dying to spill it all right here, right now, and I don't want to ruin this; I don't want to scare her off.

"Why? It's true!"

That's it. I can't do this anymore. I don't want her to think that I hate her and I don't want to fight. I want…I want…

"If I hate you then why would I do this?"

I close the distance between us, pressing my lips to hers as I cradle an arm around her waist and Bella freezes, her form stiffening at the contact. A groan escapes me at the intensity of her taste, mint with essence of Bella, the heavenly smell of summer wafting off her body and clinging to my mind. I'm already screwed, might as well do this thoroughly. With abandon, I thrust my tongue into her mouth, snaking my free hand up her side and into the long tresses of her hair. Something happens as I slip the strands between my fingers, something amazing, her body softens, her lips begin to move, and the world seems to stop moving. I can't think, at least not about anything except that she's kissing me back. She moans softly into my mouth, her tongue sliding along my tongue.

"Bella," I pant out in desperation around our kisses, the hand around her waist traveling to her ass and tugging her so her body is flush to mine. "I don't hate you…I want you so bad that it fucking hurts."

When her warm center makes contact with my hard cock for the first time, she gasps, her eyes rolling upwards in defeat.

"Jesus, Edward…,"

My name coming from her, so full of need, sends my blood pumping, my lust spiraling into overdrive. With a growl, I lift her, wrapping her legs around my waist. As I make my way down the hall, into the bedroom, my lips attached to hers the whole way, she holds onto me tightly, locking her ankles at the base of my spine and digging her fingers into my shoulder blades. When I lay her down upon the bed, her grip doesn't loosen either, it only gets tighter.

"Talk to me, Bella…I need to hear exactly what your thinking," I whimper, kissing her lips, her jaw, trailing kisses to her neck, sucking the silky skin there.

"I'm not thinking, I can't think," she replies in heavy gasping breathes. "I want you though, god, I want you…"

Elation fills me as her back bows, her tits smashing into my chest and I can feel her nipples hardening through the layers of cotton and lace, begging for my touch.

I latch my lips around a spot just below her ear, and suck the skin with a hard pull while I reach under her to slip my hands beneath her shirt, she moans deeply, loudly.

"FUCK! Off, take it off."

Her legs separate and fall off my back so that her feet rest on the edge of the mattress with her knees bent, and Bella's arms extend upward to allow me to remove the shirt off her body. I toss it without even looking at it, my sights locking on her tits. The hand in her hair travels downward, grasping the mounds through her bra as I work the clasp on the strapless number with my other hand, pulling her free after a few moments and dragging the lace off. My mind goes blank, my body freezing in awe; her tits are a perfect, perky handful of heaven. My gaze falls on one of the taut, rosy pink nipples, bringing my task back to the forefront of my mind. With a wicked grin, I latch on, cupping her tits in my hands as I bring one into my mouth with a grunt. Bella squeals.

"Edward!"

Her body thrusts upward, her pussy seeking friction, as I savor the taste of her peaks, my body overcome with lust and satisfaction, my mind lost amidst a sea of Bella. It's not until my vision turns white hot that I'm brought back to reality, realizing that Bella's reaching down, towards the edge of my wife beater, pulling up. I yank myself back with a snarl, removing the cloth from my body as fast as possible before shoving Bella forward onto the bed. While freeing myself of my sweats and boxers I stalk towards her on my knees, leaning forward to draw my tongue up her right calf, higher and higher to the final piece of cloth that separates us. I swipe my tongue across her panties, and she bucks off the bed, burying my face in her heady scent.

"Fuck, you taste incredible," I growl, the words muffled as I bite into the black lace, watching as her eyes widen, her chest fluctuating with her heavy breaths. I suck the juice that coats the fabric, humming my approval.

"Holy shit, your mouth is amazing. Fuck me with your mouth, make me cum," she pants, sending my cock into a twitching fit. My hands grip her panties with lightning fast speed and I tear her free of them, burying my face between her thighs, licking her directly from the source while stretching her pussy apart with my fingers, diving into every crevice.

The room spins around me, and I feel high as she grasps my hair, tugging my face into her. The movement drags my mouth across her slit, and she screams as I suck her clit into my mouth.

"Yes, just like that, oh fuck! Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"

She thrusts towards me and I claw at her thighs with my fingers, growling loudly into her sopping pussy, twirling her nub with my tongue while staring up at her, watching her shudder and shake. Her eyes dart from my eyes to my mouth and back to my eyes again as her fingers twist and caress my hair. I feel like I'm going to explode, die from a Bella overload. Her taste, her scent, her touch, and her appearance are all combining to create the most excruciating and yet exhilarating pain in my groin. I don't know if I can last a moment longer without entering her. I flick my tongue faster, desperation flooding my veins, and she screams out.

"Edward! Shit, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-"

Her thighs quiver and her mouth drops open, as she crumbles under my mouth, her warm juices flowing pass my lips.

There's only a second or two of smugness from me, cut off quickly by the overwhelming need for her. I pull myself up and grab a fistful of her hair as her body relaxes in release, giving her no reprieve. I crash my lips onto hers, her panting breath mixing with the tangy juices that linger in my mouth. Bella moans and I drag my lips away, a smirk on my lips.

"You like how you taste, my dirty girl? Does the flavor of your pussy turn you on?" I whisper, nudging her legs apart so I can slide between them as I grip onto her hips.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" I grunt, rubbing my cock along her folds. She nods her head. "Is that a yes, you'll answer me, or yes, you like the taste of your pussy?"

Reaching down, I run my fingers through the dripping wet valley and bring the fingers to her mouth. She pulls them in greedily, sucking hard, and licking between my fingers. I yank my hand away quickly. She smiles.

"Unless you want me to face fuck you, I suggest you don't do that because believe me, I would fuck your pretty skull until I cum down your throat and I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

She leans forward, grasping my shoulders, and trails her lips to my ear.

"Don't be so sure of that," she whispers. "I'm on the pill so you can cum anywhere you like, but I really do love the taste of cum."

"Shit!" I hiss, my hands slipping from her hips and onto the mattress as she giggles. Oh, hell no…no one out does me.

One of my hands wraps tightly around her hair as I tweak her nipple with the other and she moans loudly. "You listen good. If you want to play dirty just know you're fucking with the master of dirty, Bella."

My cock twitches against her clit as I twist her nipple.

"I licked and sucked your cunt to orgasm, but I could have just as easily made you cum by talking about it. You would have liked it too, listening to me talk about how sucking your clit gets me off, how making you squirm makes me want to ram my cock deep inside of you. By the time I finished with you, you would be begging me to fuck you."

I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and she squeals. With a grin, I lean back, catching her fluttering eyelids.

"Please, fuck me," she pleads and I grin from ear to ear.

"That's right, baby, just like that. Now you better hold on because I'm about to make you cum harder than you ever have before and if you're not too exhausted later, I may take you up on fucking your naughty mouth."

As soon as the words roll off my tongue, I thrust into her, burying myself balls deep.

"Oh my god!" she cries out at the invasion, her fingers clutching onto my back as the world explodes in a flash of color.

She feels phenomenal, warm and slick and while her walls stretch tightly to accommodate my cock, I have to take a deep breath to reign myself in, to keep any ounce of control. After a moment, I yank her head to the side by her hair and suck her earlobe into my mouth as I begin thrusting into her.

"Yes, oh…ugh! Edward!" She whimpers, meeting my hips with every movement, her nails scrapping across my back.

"Don't let go of me, Bella," I command and Bella grasps onto me even tighter, her nails stabbing into my skin as I lean back, bringing her off the bed at an angle so that I support myself with one hand and reach down with the other to press down on her flat abdomen.

The pressure is just enough so that my cock hits her g-spot full on and Bella shakes, her walls pulsating around me instantly.

"OH! EDWARD! I-, GOD, UGH!"

"Yes! Cum for me Bella, cover me in your fucking cum," I grunt, my speed increasing as I press into her harder, balancing on my knees and arm, sweat building on my brow. I feel my stomach coil, my balls tightening in threat of release. "Shit! Here it comes! Oh god, Bella, I love you!"

Fluid seeps out of her in a rush onto my thighs and the sheets, and the room goes silent, sound fading into nothing as I pump into here, spilling inside of her with manic grunts and growls before nearly collapsing from exhaustion on top of her. The moments in silence pass and I realize what I've done in my lapse of judgment. I want to kick myself. Instead, I slip out of her, dipping my head into the crevice of her neck, praying for the silence to continue so I can just stay here forever, in this bubble of brief bliss. My luck runs out after only a minute or two.

"How long?" Bella asks, her voice mono-toned.

"I don't know. I guess like 8 months," I reply softly, lifting my head to look into her eyes. They're sharp, angry, it makes my heart hurt. I make the decision to lay everything out on the table. "In the elevator that first day though, I thought you were beautiful so I guess you could say since the beginning. It just took me time to figure it out."

"Is that the only reason you hired me?" Her lips pull into a frown and I huff out a breath of air.

"Yeah…I didn't hire you as marketing manager because I knew I would never see you. I gave you the job as my assistant so that I could keep you to myself."

Bella's eye flash angrily and she shoves me off of her, wrapping one of the sheets around herself as she works her way off of the bed. I watch, unable to think of anything to say, while she grabs her bra and underwear and makes her way to the bathroom. The knowledge that she's leaving is enough to make me stand up, throw on some boxers, and rush after her. She slams the bathroom door in my face. I talk into the wood.

"Can we at least talk about this, please?"

She screams out her reply, the sound of her angry voice echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Talk about what? That you've been treating me like shit for 11 months because you've had a crush on me. No, we can't talk about that because if we do, I'll end up punching you in the face!"

She walks out of the bathroom, dressed in the skimpy lingerie and my cock hardens again. Bella takes one look at the tent of fabric under my boxers and shakes her head, storming off down the hall.

"It's not a crush, Bella! I love you!" I yell after her, grabbing her arm to twist her in my direction, she lunges forward and smacks me. "Shit, Bella! Why do you think I've done my best to treat you like everyone else, huh? I care about what you think of me, I feel things for you I've never felt for anyone! That's why I respected your independence so much. It's why I've been waiting until your promotion to Executive Director next month to ask you out, but you called me tonight, and you were drunk and alone. I was worried and then, I lost control. I'm sorry."

My voice calms to a pleading tone and I try to convey my remorse as she struggles under my grip.

"I'm so sorry for the reason I hired you and the way I've treated you and that I didn't contain myself better tonight, but I tried my best, Bella, I really did. I tried to make it up to you and if you let me, I'll continue trying to make it up to you. If you don't want me then fine, I'll force myself to stay away, but I still want you to have the Executive Director position."

Her face softens slightly and she stops trying to struggle away.

"And if I take the promotion, is it just payment for me being your whore tonight?"

"No, Bella, it was your promotion long before tonight. You are an amazing assistant and despite what I've said in the past, I really believe in you. I want you for the position because you're smart, confident, witty, and you can do phenomenal work for the company."

I pull her towards me and touch my hand to her cheek. "And by the way, you're not a whore…I would never think any less of you because of what just happened either, that was the most fantastic experience of my life and it was priceless. I-, I don't know why you agreed to it, but it was unforgettable, Bella."

I let my hand fall and release her wrist.

"Please, just take the job and consider what you want so that when I finally ask you on that date, I'll know for sure if you want me or not. If not, I'll never mention my feelings for you again. You can work for me as long as you keep up the great work you've done up to this point."

She nods her head and I solemnly walk over to the couch to grab her cell phone. It's barely into her hand before she's strolling out the front door without saying a word.

* * *

Jessica places a cup of coffee onto my desk and I place it to my lips, taking a sip.

"Jessica! It has sugar in it, damn it! How many times do I have to tell you, black! No sugar, no cream! Bring me a new one!"

I hate this new assistant, some ugly bimbo with a perm. I miss Bella. It's been three weeks since my night with her and she's taken to her new job like a fish to water. I smile to myself, remembering the day that she agreed to take the position. She said that her friend, Rose, practically shoved her into my office after days of listening to her bitch about whether or not to take the job. I've avoided her office like the plague since then, not wanting to tempt myself into asking her out too soon. I want her to have time to think about me, about us.

A new coffee cup gets set down in front of me and without taking my eyes off my work, I take a sip…It's beyond orgasmic.

A throat clears and my eyes shoot up to see Bella standing in front of my desk, wearing one of her new, shorter skirts with her hair falling out around her face. I mentally shake myself so I can keep my cool.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" I say, my voice trembling a bit as I straighten up the paper work on my desk. "I'm pretty busy here."

"I can see that," she says sarcastically, leaning forward to place her palms on my desk. "I was just wondering if you were planning on asking me anything anytime soon because there's this place I like to go to on Saturday nights and Rose thinks you should come with me."

"Really?" I ask, my hope getting the best of me and making me crack a bit, she laughs.

"Yeah, really. It's wild though and the girls who go there can be kind of freaky. There's this one girl in fact that goes there to forget about how hot her boss makes her even though he acts like a dick. I think she kind of likes him, but she's not quite sure if he's up for the challenge of her. She's a hard woman to please."

My lips turn up in a wide grin.

"I think I can handle her."


End file.
